Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices and, more specifically, to an elastic cord storage device.
The present invention provides means for protecting the hooks ends of elastic cords to prevent entanglement. More specifically, a rubberized cap forming a housing is placed over a bungee style elastic cord hook member providing means to keep the hook end enclosed.
Furthermore, the rubberized cap forming a housing can have one or more compartments with a partition separating compartments. Each compartments has a cantilevered support member attached to one wall and its distal end spaced away from the opposing wall a predetermined distance of less than the diameter of the cross section of the hook material.
The rubberized cap is open ended to allow the bungee style elastic cord to be inserted within the housing. The elastic cord is held in place by means of a wedge support that is molded on the inner wall of the housing.
The wedge is triangular in shape and allows for the elastic cord hook to be slid into the cap housing and along the edge of the wedge. When the elastic cord hook is in proper position, it is supported by the upper surface of the wedge and held within the housing of the cap.
The wedge support is made up of a flexible rubberized material that allows the elastic cord hook to be removed from the cap housing with little force, but is rigid enough to hold the elastic cord hook in place while in a stored position.
The opposite end on the open-ended housing includes an extension that has an aperture. The aperture in the extension allows the elastic cord storage device to be suspended from a post support.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a cap housing that includes one compartment. The intention of this embodiment is to support one distal end of a bungee style elastic cord and allow the opposite distal end to hang freely.
This embodiment includes all other features of the present invention, including the wedge support means and the extension with an aperture that allows the elastic cord storage device to be suspended from a post.